Sonic To The Rescue
by Falconess
Summary: AoStH Episode! When Tails is kidnapped by Scratch and Grounder, Robotnik forces Sonic to hand over his prized-possession: his slick kicks. What's a hedgehog to do? Save the day, of course!
1. One

***Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (AoStH herein) characters (gee, I wish I did!) except for any new ones I might write in... ;) The idea for this episode was taken from the Lost Season (Season 2) of AoStH - which was cancelled due to DiC (company who made AoStH) devoting their time to the Saturday Morning series, "Sonic the Hedgehog" (also a good show, in this author's opinion). Anyways, enough of the legal mumbo-jumbo! Here's my episode! ENJOY! ^_^***   
  
================================  
Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog  
================================  
-----------SEASON 2-------------  
================================  
-----"Sonic To The Rescue"------   
================================  
written by: Joanie Michelle Rich  
================================  
  
  
------  
ONE:  
------  
  
  
"WAAAHHoooo-hoooooo!" Scratch and Grounder screamed as they flew through the air and crashed through the ceiling of Robotnik's fortress on the hill. They smashed through another two floors before finally toppling into the laboratory, where Dr. Ivo Robotnik was busy doing an experiment.  
  
"WHAT?" Robotnik exclaimed as the floor rumbled violently and he dropped the beaker he was holding. It shattered loudly on the floor and the chemical inside spilled. Robotnik growled loudly and turned around. He saw the two members of his SSSSS Squad lying on the floor, broken into several pieces. He walked over and gawked at the huge hole in the ceiling which was letting in some sunlight. He growled and surveyed the damage, while the robots pieced themselves back together.   
  
Grounder picked up Scratch's leg and tried to attach it as an arm, "Hey! That's mine, Grounder! Hands off!" Scratch replied, snatching it away.  
  
"Sorry, Scratch!" Grounder replied, "I can't see!" His head was on backwards.  
  
"Oh! Here!" Scratch turned around Grounder's head.  
  
Robotnik kicked some of their miscellaneous parts out of the way, "You dull-witted droids! Look what you've done to my fortress!"   
  
They cowered, and Grounder spoke up, "But sir! It wasn't our fault!"  
  
"Really?" Robotnik leaned down toward him, "That's quite interesting considering you two are the only ones here," he snarled.  
  
"But it was Sonic!" Scratch explained, "He launched us off of this ski lift and-"  
  
"SONIC?" Robotnik interrupted, "That blasted hedgehog has foiled my plans yet again?" He paced around the room, and stood in front of his monsterous computer, "There has to be something I'm not doing right - No," he shook his head, "Something I haven't tried yet...Yes..."   
  
Robotnik pulled up a computer file on Sonic and examined it - a picture of Sonic took up a good portion of the screen, and the rest was filled with typed data. Robotnik frowned in deep concentration, reading through it. The bots gathered up the rest of their scattered pieces and started to put them back on again.  
  
"Sir?" Grounder rolled over, "What's that?"  
  
"This," Robotnik touched the monitor, "Is a summary of all the data I've compiled about the hedgehog."  
  
"Wow!" Scratch said, attaching his leg back on, "You've complied a lot your logicalness!"  
  
"Yes... I need all the data I can in order to discover where his true weaknesses lie," Robotnik slowly scanned through all the information.  
  
"Sheesh," Grounder commented, "Why do you need his shoe size?" He pointed at the piece of data on the screen.  
  
Robotnik suddenly stopped reading and stared at Sonic's shoes in the picture. He began to formulate an evil plot in his head, "His shoes... Sonic's shoes!" he exclaimed, smiling maliciously, "Of course! That's the key!" he shut down the program, "How could I have missed that? - Oh, no matter!"  
  
"What about his shoes, sir?" Scratch asked.  
  
"Must I explain everything to you?" Robotnik sighed, "Sonic uses those special sneakers to protect his feet. His feet must be protected so he can run at high speeds. Therefore, if he doesn't have his sneakers... he can't run!" Robotnik ended excitedly, "Such a simple syllogism and yet how extremely effective!" he rubbed his hands together.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Scratch asked.  
  
"I'M not going to do anything," Robotnik said, "But you two are going to steal Sonic's sneakers and bring them to me, so that I may personally destroy them."  
  
"But how are we gonna do that?" Grounder asked.  
  
Robotnik rolled his eyes, "Details! Details! I don't care!" Robotnik said and pushed them towards the lab doors. He grabbed a set of keys off the lab table attached to a metal, red "R" keychain, "Here! You can take the old egg-o-matic hovercraft - I've almost finished building the new one," he gave Scratch the keys.   
  
"But we just got back!" Scratch whined, "Can't we rest for a minute?"  
  
"Of course not!" Robotnik yelled, "You two are far too lazy as it is!" He opened the lab doors and roughly shoved them out of his lab, slamming the doors in their faces before they could reply. A few pieces of the ceiling crumbled and fell to the floor with a dull rumble.   
  
"Maybe now I can get some work done..." Robotnik sighed, and returned to his computer, "You're days are numbered, hedgehog!"  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Two

====================================================================  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody! I hope this story encourages some more writers to write AoStH episodes! They are so rare here! :D  
====================================================================  
  
  
------  
TWO:  
------  
  
  
"I feel the need, the need for EXTREME!" Sonic shouted as he flew down a twisting, concrete half-pipe on a pair of shiny, red rollerblades, "YAHOO!" He flew off the pipe ramp and into the air, doing a number of spectacular tricks before landing and rolling back down the ramp.  
  
A crowd of skaters watching him clapped and cheered loudly at his performance. They ooed and awed as Sonic caught some serious air on a vert ramp. He did three backflips before landing perfectly again.   
  
Tails buckled on his emerald-colored helmet and leaped on his matching skateboard with a yellow racing stripe, "Hey, wait for me!" He pushed off and sped after his friend.  
  
"You we're right - this is great, lil' bro!" Sonic exclaimed as he launched off the ramp again, doing the splits, and then rolling into a couple somersaults. Tails quickly caught up to him as he hit the ramp again.  
  
"Told ya you'd like it!" Tails said as he flew off the pipe and did a 360 spin, "You're a natural, Sonic!" Tails gave him a thumbs up, but slipped up on his landing, his skateboard sliding out from under him, "WHOA!" he tumbled down and skidded to a halt at the bottom of the pipe, "Ah, man!"  
  
"Tails!" Sonic skated over to him, "You alright?" He helped him up.  
  
"Yeah," he frowned and sighed, "Good thing I was wearing my safety gear, huh?" he said half-heartedly.  
  
"That's what it's here for," Sonic grinned and tapped on his own red helmet, "C'mon! Let's burn, vern!"  
  
Tails sighed, "Nah, I think I'll just watch..." Tails picked up his skateboard and climbed out of the half-pipe.  
  
"Hey, you're not giving up already are you?" Sonic skated after him, "We've only been here for half an hour... Besides, you're the one who wanted to come to the skate park to try out this awesome, new half-pipe the city built..."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." Tails sighed, plopping down on a bench by his dufflebag.  
  
"You sure you don't want to?" Sonic asked.  
  
Tails nodded, taking off his knee and elbow pads, "Yeah, you go ahead."  
  
"Okay bro, but you don't know what you're missing..." he winked and took off back down into the half-pipe.  
  
Tails took off his helmet and sighed, watching Sonic perform more tricks in the half-pipe, the growing crowd roaring with cheers, "Yes, I do... I'm missing you show off..." he stuffed his gear and his board into his bag and zipped it closed, "Well, you don't need me around to show off."   
  
Tails' stomach growled, "I'm gonna get a chilidog..."  
  
He dropped the dufflebag on the bench and walked towards the front of the skate park where he had seen a large snack stand. Tails paused for a moment and looked back, but Sonic just continued to skate in the pipe. He didn't even glance in Tails' general direction - not even once.  
  
The smell of piping-hot chilidogs cheered Tails up considerably as he neared the wooden snack stand. A sign above it read, "SNAK SHAK". Luckily, there wasn't anyone in line. He followed the delicious smell, getting hungrier by the second, "Mmmmm! Yum!"  
  
What Tails didn't sense were two pairs of eyes watching him from the air.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Look Scratch! It's Tails!" Grounder leaned far out of the Egg-o-matic, almost tipping it over, pointing towards the ground below, "Go that way!"  
  
"Watch it!" Scratch said, bopping him on the head. Grounder fell back inside. Scratch took a look for himself, "That means the hedgehog must be here too!"  
  
"Hey! I've got an idea!" Grounder exclaimed.  
  
Scratch rolled his eyes, "I've heard that one before..."  
  
"No! Really!" Grounder said, "Why don't we grab the fox brat instead? Then we can use him to make Sonic give us his sneakers!" He explained and waited for a reply.  
  
Scratch thought about this, "That IS pretty good!" He remarked, landing the Egg-o-matic, just behind the snack stand, where it would be well-hidden, "Okay, now go do it!" He shoved Grounder out of the Egg-o-matic. Grounder slammed face first onto the ground.   
  
Grounder quickly pushed himself up and brushed some dirt off himself, "Why me?"  
  
"You came up with the idea!" Scratch replied, "Besides, I'm driving!"  
  
"You're just too lazy!" Grounder poked a drill in his face, "You always make me do all the hard work, while you just lie around and relax!"   
  
"Doh! I do not!" Scratch crossed his arms.  
  
"Yeah, you do!" Grounder growled, leaning in.   
  
"I do not!" Scratch retorted.  
  
"Do too!" Grounder argued.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
They continued to argue rather boisterously as Tails purchased a chilidog from the snack stand. He began to munch on it, heading for a nearby picnic table.   
  
"Doh! Now he's getting away!" Scratch pointed, "If you would've-"  
  
"It's not my fault!" Grounder interrupted.  
  
"Oh! Nevermind!" Scratch slapped his forehead, "We'll both grab him! Come on!" Scratch leaped out of the Egg-o-matic and grabbed Grounder by his neck dragging him along. They carefully peered around the corner of the snack stand, and then followed Tails at a distance.  
  
Tails sat down in the shade of an umbrella-covered table. He took another bite of his chilidog. Then he sighed and pushed it away. Maybe he wasn't as hungry as he thought. He rested his head on his hands. He didn't see Scratch and Grounder slowly sneaking up behind him. "Sonic didn't even notice I was gone..." he commented aloud.   
  
"He will now, pipsqueak!" Grounder said, grabbing his arm.  
  
Scratch grabbed his other arm, "We're counting on it!"  
  
"Hey!" Tails struggled to escape their grasp, "SON-" Scratch clapped a hand over his mouth. Tails kicked and twisted around, but the robots had a firm grip on him.  
  
"Let's go," Scratch started to leave.  
  
"Wait! How will the hedgehog know it's us?" Grounder asked.  
  
"Oh! Do I have to think of everything? Leave a note!"  
  
Grounder pulled a pencil and paper out of his chest compartment with his free hand and hurriedly scribbled a message onto it. He tossed it on the picnic table. They then rushed back to the Egg-o-Matic.   
  
"I wanna drive now! It's my turn!" Grounder complained and hopped in the driver's seat.  
  
"All right!" Scratch sighed as he climbed in beside him while holding onto Tails, who continued to fight against him. The Egg-o-matic revved up and they launched into the air.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the half-pipe, Sonic finished his "performance" by flying off one vert ramp, soaring through the air upside down and landing on another - the perfect loop-de-loop. He skated around and leaped out of the pipe, landing next to the bench where Tails had been seated, "TA-DA!"  
  
Sonic peered around, puzzled that Tails wasn't where he had left him, "Hey bro, where'd you go?"   
  
He thought for a moment. Maybe he had to use the bathroom? He glanced around the area and scratched his head. He took a seat next to Tails' dufflebag. He folded his arms and waited for about four seconds, whistling and rolling his rollerblades back and forth.   
  
Sonic couldn't wait any longer. He unsnapped his rollerblades and helmet, setting them on top of Tails' bag. Leaping to his feet, he took off and buzzed around the skate park, calling his name. He quickly covered every inch of the park, but there was no sign of Tails anywhere.   
  
Sonic sniffed the air, "A chilidog with ...extra cheese? That's Tails' favorite!" he exclaimed. He followed the smell to the picnic table, discovering the half-eaten chilidog and the paper note. Sonic grabbed the note.   
  
He read part of it aloud, "Hedgehog, if you want to see your friend again... come to the fortress and give us your... sneakers???" He crumbled it up and tossed it into a nearby trash can, "What does Robotnik want with my slick kicks?" Sonic stared at his sneakers for a moment. Then he gobbled down the chilidog, "Mmmm... still warm. They couldn't have left too long ago... In that case, I'd better speed! I'm up...over... and gone!" he shouted, bursting out of the skate park and in the direction of Robotnik's fortress, "Hang on, Keed - I'm comin'!"  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Three

------  
THREE:  
------  
  
  
Scratch and Grounder entered Robotnik's lab, dragging Tails with them, "Let me go, you creeps!" he shouted.  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" Robotnik stomped his foot, "You nincombots!!! I wanted Sonic's sneakers - not his shrimpy sidekick! He's probably coming here right now! And I just finished repairing your last mess!" he gestured up to the newly patched-up ceiling.  
  
"It was all Grounder's idea!" Scratch pointed the blame at him.  
  
"Well, I thought we could trade him for Sonic's sneakers, your evilness..." Grounder mumbled, staring at the floor.  
  
"You were thinking? That's certainly a twist!" Robotnik replied, "Still," Robotnik pondered, "Perhaps it could work."  
  
"Actually, I inspired him!" Scratch pushed Grounder out of the way.  
  
* * *  
  
Down below, outside of the fortress, Sonic stopped aburptly at the doorstep of the fortress. He rapped on the front doors loudly, "Let me in Ro-butt-nik! Or I'll let myself in!" he yelled and stepped back. He glared at the doors, sizing up how much power it would take to bring them crashing down.  
  
* * *  
  
"The hedgehog!" Robotnik exclaimed, "Bind that two-tailed brat, and guard him - I will deal with Sonic," he ordered them, heading out the lab doors.  
  
* * *  
  
Back outside, Sonic was about to ram through the doors, when they suddenly swung wide open, revealing the front hall. Sonic peered inside. There was no one standing in or around the doorway, so he darted inside. As soon as he took a few steps forward into the front hall, the doors slammed shut behind him, and someone turned off the lights, "Hey!"  
  
"Oh, is the little hedgehog scared of the dark?" A familiar voice bellowed into the darkness, "Let me help you then!"  
  
Sonic's eyes had almost adjusted to the darkness when the lights flashed back on, "Hey!" the brightness of the lights blinded him for a second, "Enough tricks, Robotnik! Where's Tails?"  
  
"I'll release him," Robotnik sneered, "When you hand over your shoes."  
  
"What do you want with them?" Sonic snapped.  
  
"Do you want to see your friend alive again or not?" Robotnik challenged him.  
  
Sonic sighed heavily. He didn't have much of a choice here. He carefully undid his laces and took off his special sneakers. A creepy grin appeared on Robotnik's face, he was certainly proud of himself. Sonic hated it when he taunted him like that. Sonic launched the sneakers at Robotnik's head, but he unfortunately ducked just in time, the sneakers bouncing harmlessly off the wall.  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" Robotnik waved a finger, "You're only hurting Tails if you try to harm me, hedgehog," Robotnik reprimanded him and then yelled, "DUMB-BOTS!"  
  
Scratch and Grounder rushed into the room, "Take Sonic to the dungeon. I will torture him later..." Robotnik smiled evilly.  
  
They snatched Sonic, "What about Tails!" Sonic yelled in protest.  
  
"Ha!" Robotnik chortled, "You thought I'd actually just give him to you? Oh Hedgehog! I'd thought you'd know better than to trust me!! AH-HAHAHA!"  
  
"You won't get away with this, Eggbelly!" Sonic threatened.  
  
Robotnik approached Sonic and poked him roughly in the chest, "No, it is YOU who won't get away, rodent - EVER!" he laughed maniacally as Scratch and Grounder dragged Sonic off to the dungeon.   
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
============================  
A/N: By the way, I'm working on more AoStH fics besides this one! Stay tuned to ff.net for more AoStH fun! ;D  
============================ 


	4. Four

------  
FOUR:  
------  
  
  
The heavy metal door to the cell creaked open. Scratch and Grounder tossed Sonic into it and quickly closed the door, locking it. Sonic slammed into the rocky wall and toppled over, seeing a cluster of stars. Scratch peered through the miniature barred window in the door.  
  
"BWA-HA-HA-HA! You're trapped now, Hedgehog," Scratch said, "And without your shoes - you can't run anymore!"  
  
Sonic grumbled and carefully stood up. He glanced about the empty cell looking for some form of escape. There was no window, but there was a small, rusting grating in the floor. However, it was much too small for him to fit through. The only object in there with him was a pile of hay near the door.  
  
"Lemme see, Scratch!" Grounder knocked him out of the way, and tried to leap up to the bars.  
  
Sonic suddenly came up with an idea. He easily yanked off the rusted grating and dove under the pile of hay. Sonic stayed extremely quiet and didn't move a muscle.  
  
Grounder grabbed onto the bars and pulled himself up, peeking into the cell, "Where is he?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Scratch pulled him off the bars and took a look, "WHAT?" The cell appeared to be empty. Scratch then spied the open grating, "He went into the sewer?"  
  
"He's gone?" Grounder cried, "What are we gonna do, Scratch?" he whined, tugging on his arm.  
  
"Wait! We'd better make sure that's where he went!" Scratch unlocked the door and opened it. They carefully glanced about in all directions before entering. They didn't see any sign of Sonic. Creeping towards the grating, they spied around. Scratch bent down and stuck his head in the hole.  
  
"Did he go in there?" Grounder whispered, "Do you see him?"  
  
"I can't tell, it's too dark!" Scratch replied, as Sonic quietly crawled out from under the hay pile. He dived out of the cell and shut the door silently, locking it.  
  
"Maybe you guys should have brought a flashlight!" Sonic leapt up to the bars and peered in the cell.  
  
"Oooh-Oooh! I have one!" Grounder replied, and changed his drill hand into one. Then he realized who had said that. He cringed and turned around, "Scratch!" He exclaimed.  
  
Scratch pulled his head out of the hole, "What?" He looked at the door and his eyes bugged out, "AHH! How did YOU get out!?"  
  
"The same way YOU got in - through the door! See ya!" Sonic saluted and headed down the hallway.  
  
Scratch bonked Grounder on the head, "Now look what you've done! Now we're stuck in here!"  
  
"Hey! You're the one who just HAD to look in the cell!" Grounder replied, rubbing his head, "It's your fault this time!"   
  
Sonic shook his head and laughed as they continued to argue in the cell. For a shoeless slowmo, he was doing pretty good so far!  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Five

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my mommy who loves to play Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine with me! (And wins! ;D) Note: This has absolutely nothing to do with the chapter, I just felt like it! :D  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------  
FIVE:   
------  
  
"ARRRGH!" Robotnik stuffed Sonic's sneakers into a huge blender machine, snapped on the lid to it, and pushed a large red button at the base. The blender whirred, sputtered, and wobbled wildly about on the ground, knocking Robotnik over. After a few seconds, the blender sparked and shuddered, tipping over. Tubes of smoke spewed out of the blender. Robotnik excitedly ripped off the top, and bent down, peering inside of it, "NOOOO!" he yelled.  
  
He reached inside the blender and angrily pitched the sneakers onto the floor, which were visibly undamaged by the blender, "I've tried cutting them, blasting them, melting them, freezing them, and now not even my Blend-o-matic can destory those blasted sneakers!"  
  
Robotnik stomped on the sneakers a couple of times, but the only damage they had sustained so far were a few burn marks and a slight discoloration. He sighed and rubbed his mustaches, "Perhaps I should bury them somewhere... Well, at least that blasted hedgehog is out of my way!" Robotnik snatched the sneakers off the ground and stuffed them into a clear plastic bag. He set it on a lab table.  
  
"Sonic's beaten you without his sneakers before - and he can do it again!" Tails growled at Robotnik as he tried to wiggle out of the ropes that were holding him to a chair.  
  
Robotnik faced him, "You're lucky I haven't turned you into a fur coat, you fuzzy pest! But, since I no longer need you- that idea is beginning to sound good!" Robotnik scowled.  
  
"Sounds pretty lame to me, Ro-blob-nik!" A voice said from across the room.   
  
"Sonic!" Tails cried.  
  
Robotnik whirled around to find the shoeless, blue hedgehog standing in his laboratory.  
  
"How did YOU get in here?" Robotnik yelled.  
  
"Do I have to explain this AGAIN?" Sonic asked sarcastically, "Through the DOOR! How else?"  
  
Robotnik reached for a laser gun sitting on the lab table, "You've just cracked your last wisecrack, hedgehog!" He aimed it at him and fired.  
  
Sonic rolled out of the way just in time, the laser scorched the floor, "I may not have my speed, but I still have my lightning-fast reflexes!" He leapt to his feet.  
  
"I can fix that!" Robotnik threw the laser gun to the floor and reached for another weapon, "See if you can dodge this!" Robotnik aimed and fired a line of green gunk at Sonic.  
  
Again, Sonic ducked and rolled out of the way, but Robotnik kept spraying more gunk all around him. He rolled into some of it and came to a halt, landing on his back. Sonic thrashed around, but the sticky gunk held him in place.  
  
"AH-HA!" Robotnik edged towards him, "How do you like my newest invention, Sonic? I call it: Mega Muck!"  
  
"More like Mega Yuck!" Sonic groaned as he tried to pull himself up out of it.   
  
"Now I can-" Robotnik was interrupted by a rumble in the floor. A shovel pierced through the lab floor, splitting it open. Scratch and Grounder crawled out of the hole.  
  
"YEAH!" Grounder cried, "We made it!"  
  
"WHAT?" Robotnik exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry sir," Scratch said, "We'll clean this up!"   
  
Another rumble shook the floor, "Uh-oh!" Grounder peered nervously into the hole, "I think the fortress is leaking!"  
  
Scratch bonked him on the head, "Doh! I told you that thing was the main water pipe, stupid!"  
  
Before anyone else could reply, a blast of water erupted out of the floor, flooding the laboratory.  
  
"IDIOTS!" Robotnik waded through the knee-deep water after the robots, "WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" he screeched, and chased them around the lab.  
  
Water rushed over Sonic, covering him, "Sonic!" Tails called out. He watched the rising water a few seconds for any sign of Sonic. The water was now up to his chest.   
  
With a huge splash, Sonic emerged out of the water and gulped in a breath of air, "Good thing that muck stuff is water soluble!" He swam for Tails, "I've have you free in a sec, bro!"   
  
"Hurry-" Tails started to choke on the water. Sonic dove under the water and hurriedly untied Tails. Tails stood on the chair and jumped out of the water. He rotated his tails keeping himself up in the air.  
  
Sonic resurfaced, "Get outta here, keed. I gotta find my slick kicks!" He started to search for them in the water.  
  
"Wait! I can help you!" Tails said. He flew high and hovered over the room, his eyes darting about for any sign of them. Spotting the plastic bag of shoes bobbing up and down in the water, Tails dove down and snatched them up, "I got 'em! Catch Sonic!" He tossed them across the room.   
  
Sonic leapt out of the water and caught them landing on top of a lab table, "YES!" He excitedly ripped apart the bag and placed the shoes on his feet, tying his laces, "Oh man!" he sighed, "Old Robo-nerd scuffed my sneaks! Way uncool!" He climbed up onto the top of a machine, and beat his feet furiously on it, gaining speed, "But it feels great to have 'em back!"  
  
Sonic blasted off the machine and sped over the water, past the soggy badniks, "These guys are all wet! Follow me, Keed!" Sonic tucked into his famous triple spin and splashed into the water by the lab doors. He easily buzzed a hole through them and escaped into the hallway. The water drained into the hallway and Tails followed Sonic through the hole.  
  
Robotnik wrung the water out of his mustaches, his red eyes glowing with hatred, "I'm going to catch that hedgehog... but first," he grabbed a wrench off the floor, "I'm going to turn you two idiots into something useful... LIKE A WATER PUMP!!!! ARGHHHH!!!!" Robotnik let loose a war cry and chased Scratch and Grounder around the lab, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Six

======  
A/N: This chapter's just the wrap up - it's pretty quick! Then I also have a Sonic Sez coming up! :D  
======  
  
------  
SIX:  
------  
  
  
Tails laid his head down on the picnic table. He gently pushed away the chilidog he had been eating. It seemed nothing much had changed since this morning.  
  
"What's up?" Sonic asked, putting his chilidog lunch aside.  
  
"Nothing..." Tails replied quickly.  
  
"Come on, Tails. I know there's something buggin' you. You were like this at the park too. Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"It's not fair!" Tails exclaimed, "I've been praticing skateboarding for months and months... and-and you just started rollerblading today and you're a total pro at it!"   
  
"They're two different things-" Sonic started to say.  
  
"-But you're good at EVERYTHING! And me... I'm good at nothing."  
  
"Not true! I can't fly!" Sonic pointed out.  
  
"That doesn't count..." Tails crossed his arms.  
  
"Keed," Sonic put a hand on his shoulder, "It doesn't matter if you're the best at something or not - what really matters is that you have fun doing it," he smiled.  
  
"I guess..." Tails sighed heavily.  
  
Sonic sighed too, "Honestly, Tails, I wasn't trying to show off!"  
  
"Hmph!" Tails muttered and turned away.  
  
Sonic frowned, "Look, I'm sorry that I ignored you... But I was having the time of my life! And," he added, "I know for a fact that you were having fun too - until you started comparing yourself to me..." he turned Tails around.  
  
"Tails, you can't spend your whole life comparing yourself to other people. There's always gonna be someone who's faster, stronger or smarter than you, and that goes for me too."  
  
"But nobody's faster than you, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
"Well... yeah- for now!" Sonic smiled, "But remember my buddy Hodge Podge? He thought he was the fastest thing on Mobius until I showed up. Someday someone will come along who's faster than me too."  
  
Tails frowned, but Sonic continued to smile.  
  
"But just because somebody's better than you in something doesn't mean you can't do it anymore. Hodge Podge still likes to run even though I'm faster than him... If you worry all the time about how much better everyone else is then you'll never reach your goals."  
  
"I think I understand now," Tails nodded, "I'm sorry... I guess I was just jealous of you."  
  
"You don't need to be, Keed! You're awesome at skateboarding, fixing stuff and flying!" he smiled, "And you're the best sidekick in the world as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"Really?" Tails asked.  
  
"Do foxes have two tails?" Sonic asked.  
  
Tails shrugged, "I do."  
  
"Works for me!" Sonic added, "Hey, I've got a few extra mobiums. You want to hit the video arcade?"  
  
"Would I?" Tails squealed, "Oh boy! Will you play Galaxy Invaders with me?"  
  
Sonic sighed, "See, there's another thing you ALWAYS beat me at!" he grinned.  
  
"But it's all in fun, right?" Tails asked.  
  
"Exactly!" Sonic winked.  
  
  
THE END!  
  
(Stay tuned for Sonic Says! ;D) 


	7. Sonic Says

---------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: This is my favorite part! I just love these, don't you? ;D  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------  
SONIC SAYS:  
-----------  
  
  
Tails is preparing to go down a big hill at the skate park, "Here I go-"   
  
"-Hold on there, Bud!" Sonic has his arm, "Where's your safety gear?"  
  
"Ah, only beginners need gear, Sonic! I'll be fine!" Tails replies.  
  
A tall, bird-like guy, dressed in cool skateboarding clothes with safety gear, approaches them and straps on his fiery-colored helmet.  
  
"WHOA!" Tails shouts, "You're TONY THE HAWK!!! You're like the BEST skateboarder on Mobius!"  
  
"And I ALWAYS wear my safety gear, kid. 'Cause even pros like me have accidents," he starts off down the hill and does a few tricks.  
  
Sonic turns to face you, "That goes for you too, readers! When you're doing a sport, always make sure you have the right safety gear- be sure that it fits you properly too."  
  
Sonic tosses a helmet to Tails and he puts a shiny red one on his head, "Remember, put on your gear! Then you can ride with pride!"   
  
Sonic winks at you and speeds down the ramp in his rollerblades. Tails follows right behind him on his skateboard.  
  
  
THE END!!!  
  
  
*Credits roll*  
  
*CREDITZ: This story has been made possible by Joanie! With a generous grant from Falconess! (Who just happens to be Joanie!) Any reference to any other person named Joanie is pure coincidence and should be disregarded. If you want to make a donation to the Save The Joanie Fund, please press 10 on your automated keypad now! This has been a Joanie Production! Stay tuned for more episodes by Joanie for you!  
  
Oh yeah - and Robotnik gets crushed by his own hedgehog trap - HOORAY!!!*  
  
***Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this one! Now I'm working on episode two! Robotnik poisons Sonic with a deadly plant and has hidden the antidote within the fortress. Will Tails be able to find it in time?*** 


End file.
